Silent Person
by Kurogane Himiko
Summary: Anak itu...Orang itu...Masa lalu yang menyakitkan...Takdir yang dibencinya...Takdir yang mengikatnya...Dunia yang berbeda...Akankah mereka bisa bersama?... StudentDetective!Rivaille x StudentAssassin!Eren


Chapter 1

Hei apakah kalian tau? Seorang pendiam itu dibedakan menjadi beberapa jenis. Bisa saja mereka menjadi seorang pendiam karena memang anti-sosial, bisa juga karna mereka itu terlalu _gengsi_ untuk berbicara dengan kalian, mungkin juga karena mereka dikucilkan oleh orang orang disekitarnya.

Tapi...

Mungkin juga-kan...

Kalau seseorang bisa pendiam...

Karna memiliki rahasia besar?...

_**TOKYO, 20 JUNI 2014**_

Seorang pemuda brunette bermata emerald sedang berdiri di atas gedung dengan memakai hoodie berwarna senada dengan langit malam dan earphone terpasang di telingannya.

"Kau bisa melihat mangsamu, Hazel?"tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"hm...sangat jelas dari gedung ini...ummh yang berambut coklat itukan?" kata seorang pemuda yang disebut sebagai Hazel itu sambil memperhatikan seseorang di jalanan yang sepi

"ya... kau benar dia adalah salah satu mavia penyebar narkoba tebaik di negri ini tapi sepertinya ada yang iri akan keberhasilannya dan akhirnya meminta kita untuk melenyapkannya"balas 'orang itu'

"heee~...kasihan... omong _'ayah'_ aku dibayar berapa?" balas pemuda yang disebut Hazel itu.

"Besar. Tenang saja nak, yang menyewamu juga mavia nggak mungkin kalau sedikit."

"hoo? oke...kalau begitu aku akan beraksi sekarang?"balas hazel lagi."Ya... cepat selesaikan dan kembalilah"jawab 'orang itu' sebelum akhirnya mematikan telepon.

Hazel memakai tudung jaketnya"Kalau begitu..." membuang nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Mari kita mulai" lanjut Hazel sambil menyeringai dan melompat dari gedung itu dan mendarat di atap rumah ke tiga dari tempat 'mangsanya' berdiri.

Hazel mengeluarkan barettamya dan sengaja melesatkan tembakannya ke arah aspal

Si tikuspun terkaget kaget dan langsung berteriak "SI...SIAPA KAU?!"

"Wahhh...jangan pasang wajah kaget gitu dooong...mukamu menyebalkannn"jawab Hazel dengan nada santai

"HA..HAAH?!""Tapiiii...kalau kau mau tau siapa aku...anggap saja kalau aku adalah dewa kematianmu malam ini"Jawab Hazel lagi sambil mencondongkan pistolnya ke kepala si mangsa."TUNG...TUNGGU DULU"

"Hoo? Punya kata kata terakhir? Baiklah akan kudengarkan~"balas Hazel dengan nada ceria bak anak anak yang sedang bermain main dengan mainannya.

"A...AKU BISA MEMBERIKIAN APA SAJA PADAMU! KA...KALAU KAU MAU UANG ATAUPUN HARTA AKU BISA MEMBERIKANNYA PADAMU! KA..KARNA ITU TO...TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"teriaknya panik

"ummh~... aku nggak butuh siih~... tabunganku sudah sangat banyak dan juga harta untuk apa? Dan juga kalau aku mau sesuatu aku bisa membelinya sendiri... jadi! Aku nggak butuh! Hehe~ kalau begitu"

"U...UWAAA" Si tikuspun melarikan diri, berlari tak tentu arah menerjang gelapnya malam 'a...aku harus selamat!' batinnya dalam hati.

Hazel yang melihatnya lari pun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya yang membawa pistol itupun teracung ke arah mangsanya. Matanya yang tajam bak mata elang itu tak pernah lepas dari tubuh yang sedang berlari menyelamatkan nyawa itu.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa lari dariku" desis pemuda itu pelan

**DOR!**

"selamat tinggal" lanjut Hazel tanpa emosi

Tanpa disadari si tikus sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalan dengan kepala yang berlubang.

Saat itu di jalan tak ada siapa siapa selain mereka berdua jadi tak akan ada yang menyadari pembunuhan ini.

"Achaaa~...tanganku sakit~ aku memang belum terbiasa memakai ini. Senjata rakitan Ricomemang selalu berat berat ya? Masih lebih bagusan senjataku yang lama..."kata si Hazel sambil melihat tangannya yang terkena sedikit lecet, pemuda itu pun menjilat sedikit darah di tangannya itu.

"Sudah jam segini...Aku harus pulang dan melaporkan ini sebelum '_ayah' _ngomel lagi...dari dulu_ 'ayah'_ memang sangat berisik" Lanjut Hazel dengan santai dan jalan berbalik arah untuk pulang dan melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya pada '_ayah'-_nya itu.

* * *

**SILENT PERSON**

**By**

**Kurogane Himiko**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Crime**

**Pair : Riren**

**Rating : T +**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin©Ishiyama Hajime**

**Silent Persone©Kurogane Himiko**

* * *

**Rivaille POV**

"Ditemukan mayat laki laki di jalan Y dengan pakaian jas berwarna hitam yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak darah dan juga kepala yang berlubang seperti _bla bla bla.._" lagi... entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar berita tentang pembunuhan seperti ini...

Namaku adalah Rivaille ayahku adalah detektif yang cukup ternama dalam menangani kasus kasus pembunuhan dan ibuku adalah yang bertugas meneliti mayat mayatnya. Mereka separtner dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Ada lagi ya? Menyeramkan... entah siapa yang melakukan ini semua" kata ibuku yang baru dari dapur sambil membawa panci yang berisi _bacon _dan _sunnyside egg_

"Hn" jawabku datar seperti biasa sambil mengikat simpul tali sepatuku serta memakan _toast bread _ku aku memang tidak peduli dengan berita berita itu... kupikir asalkan bukan aku atau orang orang terdekatku yang mati aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Dan juga aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang mati di televisi toh aku tak mengenalnya.

"Aku pergi" kataku pada kedua orang tuaku yang sedang bercengkrama santai di meja makan.

"Ya, selamat jalan oh ya hari ini ayah dan ibu akan pulang malam kami harus membereskan beberapa kasus kasus. Karna itu makan malamnya kau bisa mencari makan di luar ibu akan menaruh uangnya di meja makan" kata ibuku sambil mengantarku ke luar.

"Hn" jawabku sekali lagi pada ibuku sebelum merapatkan syal warna biru tua ke leherku. Hari ini sangat dingin sepertinya musim dingin akan dimulai.

Akupun pergi berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan kedua temanku masa kecilku yang selalu menunggu di depan rumahku untuk pergi besama. Erwin Smith dan Hanji Zoe.

Di perjalanan Hanji terus bercerita dengan antusiasnya tentang berita di televisi tadi pagi entah apa yang membuatnya setertarik itu pada si nggak sama sekali nggak mengerti dengan selerannya apa yang disukai Erwin dari genderlees satu ini.

"Hei hei kalian tau? Itu sangat hebat! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menembak dengan sangat akurat di kepalanya! Hebat kan" "kau sangat menyukainya ya Hanji?"timpal Erwin yang ada di sebelahku "Tentu saja! Terus..." pembicaraan pun tetap berjalan sampai kami tiba di sekolahku di Scouting High School dan akupun hanya menjawab semauku.

**END RIVAILLE POV **

* * *

"hei hei apa kalian tau? Hari ini katanya ada murid baru..."Ujar Erd Gin tiba tiba saat sudah sampai di kelas. "Ah..iya aku tau kalau tidak salah dia pindahan dari Maria High School" Timpal Petra Ral "Pindahan?" kata Rivaille SEDIKIT penasaran. "ya kalau tidak salah nama-"

**BRAK!**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang guru yang memiliki rambut hitam itu adalah wali kelas 3-4. Nile Dawk

"Kalian semua duduklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"kata wali kelas itu langsung 'masuk kelas ini ya?' pikir Rivaille

"Jeager kau boleh masuk!" lanjut Nile langsung.

Setelah itu pintu kelas terbuka dan Satu kelaspun terpana dengan seseorang yang muncul.

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh kira kira 170 cm rambutnya brunette dengan warna dark brown yang indah dan menawan matanya tertutupi oleh kacamata yang berframe rasanya mengetahui warna mata pemuda tapi berkat mata jeli dan tajam-nya Rivaille tau kalau ada kilatan hijau di matanya jadi Rivaille yakin kalau matanya berwarna Emerald atau jade. Wajahnya pun cantik untuk ukuran laki selain itu yang membuat Rivaille sedikit merasa aneh adalah karna auranya mungkin bisa dibilang auranya sangat misterius

'_aneh'_pikir Rivaille

"Namanya adalah Eren dia pindahan dari Maria High School. Jeager perkenalkan dirimu!" seseorang yang dipanggil Jeager itupun menuliskan namanya di papan tulis sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya-

"Eren Jeager. Yoroshiku"

Dengan sangat singkat.

Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu.

"Baiklah...ada pertanyaan?"Pak Nile melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

"Jeager-san dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di tempat seperti asrama bukan di rumah"jawab Eren langsung

"Berapa peringkatmu di sekolah lamamu?" tanya salah satu murid lagi

"...1"

'uaaah' terdengar decakan kagum dari beberapa murid.

"Baiklah apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Jeager-San! Jeager-San! Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang gadis dengan polos dan tanpa rasa bersalah dan tidak mengetahui kalau pertanyaan itu membuat seseorang yang sedang ditanya tercekat.

"...Tidak..."

Satu kelas _sweetdrop._yahh pasalnya ni orang datar banget mungkin dia seorang _anti-sosial_ batin semua orang di kelas.

"Kau menyadarinya Rivaille?"tanya Mike yang berada di samping Rivaille

"Hn...dia aneh"

"Kau benar...auranya sangat misterius baunya juga aneh"lanjut Mike.

"Aneh?" "ya... baunya seperti bau dar-"omongan Mike terputus karna wali kelas mereka berkata "Jeager kau bisa duduk akan duduk di..."pak Nile mengedarkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat duduk mosong "Ah... kamu bisa duduk di belakang LEVI Rivaille angkat tanganmu!"peritah pak Nile.

Rivaille pun mengangkat tangannya. Melihat seseorang mengangkat tanganpun Eren langsung melihat ada bangku yang kosong di meja paling belakan dekat jendela.

Erenpun langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya di paling belakang.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya!." Kata pak Nile lantang.

* * *

**TENG...TONG...**

Suara bel istirahat berdering. Banyak siswa siswi yang membereskan pelajarannya ada juga yang menyiapkan bekal makanny atau pergi ke kantin sekolahnya ada juga yang beberapa yang mendekati si musid Pindahan untuk menyapa atau mengajak berteman.

"Nee...nee... Eren-San Klub apa yang akan kau masuki?"

"Eh?...iaa... aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya" Jawab Eren sekedarnya meskipun sudah ingin angkat kaki dari kelas. Ia hanya tak mau memberi kesan buruk pada teman teman sekelasnya di hari pertama sekolah.

"Jeager tte... kau bukan orang jepang ya?"

"Iya... aku keturunan Jerman" Balasnya lagi pada salah satu murid

"nee,nee Eren-Sa-"

"Eren"

Omongan salah satu murid terpotong karna ada yang memanggilnya dari pintu kelas.

Seorang murid laki laki yang memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan tubuh yan lumayan tinggi dan kekar memanggil Eren dari ambang pintu kelas 3-4 tersebut.

"Reiner...Maaf semuanya temanku datang" Kata Eren sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju temannya itu.

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa murid yang mengrubunginya tadi.

Rivaille yang selama ini hanya berdiam diri mendengar pembicaraan Eren dan teman teman ssekelasnya itu hanya melihat Eren keluar kelas bersama teman rambut pirangnya itu.

* * *

"Jadi..." Reiner membuka pembicaraan..

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan kelas barumu?"

Eren menghela nafas pelan. "Biasa saja. Dari tahun ke tahun setiap kelas itu nggak ada yang beda"

"Haha... kau pasti bosan.. sering pindah sih yaa" Balas Reiner sambil tertawa santai sembari mengacak ngacak rambut Eren mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Haaa... kalian berdua juga kan? Rein, Berth?" Balas Eren sambil menghela nafas dan saat merasakan ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"Haha... Kau pintar Ren" balas berthold.

"Hu...huaa... hoi berth jangan datang tiba tiba seperti itu... kau menakutkanku!" balas Reiner karna tiba tiba melihat salah satu temannya –Berthold Hoover– berjalan di samping Eren.

"Takut?" Ejek berth

"Tidak... kaget maksudku"

"Omong omong Eren, Armin dan Mikasa tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Berthold mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, Armin di transfer ke Trost high school sedangkan Mikasa di transfer ke Legion high school bersama Christa kan?" jawab Eren

"Tidak Christa juga di Transfer ke Rose high school" Timpal Reiner

"Hee~ bersama Ymir?" tanya Berthold penasaran

"Haah...ya.." Jawab Reiner sambil menghela nafas.

"Haha kau memang tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Christa Rein, dia sudah digandeng Ymir sih ya?" Canda Eren sambil tertawa.

"...Diamlah"

"Tapi sekarang banyak yang ditransfer ya? Aku juga sepertinya akan ditransfer ke Shina high school." Kata Berth.

"Shina..." gumam Eren merasa hatinya sakit kalau mendengar nama itu.

"Ah...Maaf bukan maksud-"

"Tak apa..." Kata Eren memotong omongan Berthold.

"Polisi sedang gencar gencarnya soalnya" Jawab Reiner mengalihkan pembicaraan

"iya ya.."

"..."

"Jadi sebenarnya kita sedang apa?" tanya Eren yang kelihatan bingung karena mereka hanya memutar mutar sekolahan.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu keliling sekolah bodoh. Kau masih baru di sekolah ini kan?" kata Reiner.

"Sou?... tapi aku sudah hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini..."

Tap.

Langkah Reiner maupun Berthold terhenti.

"Jadi untuk apa kita jalan selama ini..." tanya Berthold

"Haaaaah kalau kau sudah tau tolong bilang... sudahlah sebentar lagi bel masuk kita kembali saja ke kelas masing masing" timpal Reiner

"Umm" angguk Eren

"Jaa... Ah Eren" Panggil Berthold sebelum masuk ke berbalik pergi.

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupa untuk berpura pura diam ya~" Ejek Reiner.

"Haaaaah iya iyaa. Kalian juga" Balas Eren

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi tapi Eren sama sekali belum pulang. Pemuda bermata Emerald itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Jeager" Panggil seseorang dari depan.

"hng..? kalau nggak salah... Rivaille-San" jawab Eren

"Hnn...Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi..." Balas Rivaille datar.

"Ahh...aku hanya sedang menunggu kepala Sekolah selesai rapat aku belum menyerahkan beberapa berkas pendaftaran"

"Begitukah?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Ya itu benar... Kalau Rivaille-San sendiri? Kenapa masih ada di sekolah?" tanya Eren

"Aku hanya mau mengambil barag yang ketinggalan. Habis rapat." Jawab Rivaille seadanya.

"Rapat? Anda anggota Osis"

"Wakilnya. Dan kalau kau mencari kepala sekolah dia sudah berada di ruangannya." Balas Rivaille lagi,

"Sou?... Kalau begitu..." Kata Eren sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eren melihat tangtan pemuda itu diperban.

"Jeager.."

"hmm?" Eren yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelaspun membalikan badannya.

"Tanganmu?" Lanjut Rivaille

"Oh..." Eren melihat tangannya yang diperban. Sekelebat ingatan tentang malam haripun terlintas di kepalannya. "Tak apa Rivaille-San hanya sedikit luka.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya.. Kalau begitu... Jaa" Dengan itu Erenpun keluar dari kelasnya.

* * *

"Kepala Sekolah..." Panggil Eren ketika ia tiba di ruangan kepala sekolahnya.

Ruangan itu sepi tak ada siapa siapa kecuali ia dan kepala sekolahya Dot pixis.

"Ah Jeager sungguh kebetulan aku juga mau memanggilmu... Kau duluan ada perlu apa?" jawab kepala sekolahnya.

"Saya mau menyerahkan berkas berkas pendaftaran yang belum saya berikan."Jawab Eren.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Pixis sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta berkas bertas di tangan Eren.

"Kalau begitu giliranku...Ini tugasmu malam ini." Kata Pixis sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas pada Eren.

Erenpun menerima lembaran itu dan membaca sekilas isinya.

"Dimengerti" Jawab Eren tanpa Emosi.

* * *

Malampun tiba Rivaille sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis pergi makan malam.

11:47

Rivaille melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam...

'Tsk... coba kalau tadi tidak bertemu si mata empat sialan itu dan Erwin' Umpat Rivaille dalam hati mengingat tadi ia kebetulan bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatnnya itu.

Karna sudah sangat malam ia mengambil jalan pintas yang sepi agar cepat sampai rumah.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berhodiee hitam dan bermata emerald sedang duduk di atas pohon yan rindang menunggu 'mangsa'nya lewat.

'Hari ini aku harus cepar menyelesaikannya' batin pemuda itu

Pemuda itupun melihat seseorang yang berambut hitam kelam berjalan di jalan depannya itu.

'itu dia' batinnya lagi. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut coklat brunette itupun langsung lompat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendarat di depan mangsanya itu. Yang menjadi mangsapun kaget.

"A..Ap-"

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan saat ia mau menusuk mata seseorang di depannya itu gerakannya terhenti padahal pisaunya itu sudah berada 5 cm sebelum permukaan mata seseorang di depannya.

"Tung..Tunggu dulu kau... Rivaille-San?!" Tanyaa pemuda itu kaget.

"Suara ini... Kau! Eren?!" Balas Rivaille tak kalah kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Pojok pembicaraan Author.

HAHAHAHAHA...

Hai semuanyaaaaaa himiko berada di siniiiii~

Ummmmh Author barusiiiih di dunia fanfiction jadi ini adalah fic pertama author. Jadiiiiiiiii fic pertamaku ini ada di Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin Lagi demen demennya soalnyyaaaa

Maaf ya kalo jadinya malah giniii masih belum berpengalaman soalnyaaa.

Omong omong ini ini Riren yaa bukannya EreRi maaf saya anti Ereri.

Di sini untuk Chapter Author belom tau mau berapa chapter. Ceritanya aja masih bingung.

Karna dari ituuuuu... kalo ada yang punya ide tolong segera PM yaaaa tapi kalo PMnya tentang ubah pairingnya jadi Ereri itu udah pasti ditolah mentah mentah lho.-_-"

Di sini juga mungkin bakal ada pair lain soalnya.

Bedeway ini masih prologue ya!

Terus terus maaf ya kalo Rivaille sama Eren agak OOC.

Juga karna author masih pemula author mau minta kritik dan saran. Mohon bantuannya untuk membimbing author menjdi lebih baik.

Jika berkenan Riviewnya tolong ya

Jakarta 04-13-2014

0:32 WIB

Peluk cium super cinta,

Kurogane Himiko


End file.
